


Draft Messages

by 1emubot



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Chase is also OOC, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OTP Feels, also I'm really bad at summaries so yeah ignore the random words jumbled together below, anyways hope you enjoy my crappy writing :], because I absolutely love Chasulia, because he’s gonna be like sappy n stuff, but y’know it’s for the feels, like VERY VERY OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1emubot/pseuds/1emubot
Summary: After getting kicked out of ACME and realising the mistakes he's made, the once brash and reckless Chase Devinaux decides to write an email to his former partner and apologise - but doesn't send it. Instead, he leaves it saved and forgotten in his draft folder. Just as he does with the second message. And the third.Over the course of the following year, the hopeless feelings and emails in his draft folder start to build up...... until the day they're accidentally sent out.{takes place between the end of season 1 - the start of season 3}{updates every saturday + sunday}
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Chase Devineaux
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Draft Messages

**From:** devineaux.chase81@gmail.com

 **To:** j.argent@acme.com

**Cc/Bcc:**

**Subject:** Peanut Butter Cookies

  
Dear Ms. Argent,

It's been a while, hasn't it? I got kidnapped by V.I.L.E, we had an argument about Carmen Sandiego, Chief kicked me off the force and go me reinstated at Interpol.. as a _file clerk._

I know we're not meant to be keeping in contact - for both of our safety. Well, more yours than mine I suppose, being one of the 'best secret agents in the field'. At least that's what the email I got last week from A.C.M.E confirming my "being fired" said. Not that someone as super busy as you would have the time to check your messages or emails from me anyway.

If I'm being honest, I don't even know why I decided to write something to you. I most likely won't even end up sending it- that is if A.C.M.E hasn't blocked my email address already. It'll probably just end up being long-forgotten in the depths of my mail account's Bin folder, and eventually wiped from all existence by next month. 

I guess I'm tired of being stuck with my old job when I know there's _so much more_ out there that I'm missing on just because I couldn't give you or any of your ideas a chance.

Or maybe it's because I miss you.

Remember the first time we met? It was just after your job interview with Interpol's supervisor in Poitiers, and just as you were leaving we bumped into each other in the waiting room. I accidentally spilled my coffee all over your clothes after tripping over my own untied shoelaces, and stained what you later on said was once your favourite shirt. Yet I still blamed you for being in my way.

I knew that it was my fault. I knew that I wasn't even mad at you but mad at myself, for being so clumsy.

And if it were anyone else I had been yelling at, they probably would've gotten as fired up as I had been. Screaming in your face, pointing fingers, swatting the papers out of your hands.

But your reaction. Oh god, your reaction.

Instead of getting mad, or objecting, or causing a scene just as anyone else would've, you just stood there, giving me your small, little smile. And you apologised. You apologised and gave me your hand to shake and then offered me your peanut butter cookies.

You didn't care how rude or arrogant I was being, or the fact that I was being a biased jerk. You just held out the plastic box of cookies acting as if I hadn't just been bullying you like we were two eighth graders in high school- forgiving me for something I didn't even apologise for.

To be honest, I would've loved to eat those biscuits with you. I would've wanted nothing more than sitting down with you at that little cafe down the street with a nice cup of coffee, pastries, and those cookies, chatting away and having the time of my life. I wished so much that I could have your number saved in my phone, and to text you every night and feel like there was actually someone who cared for me.

Instead, I just yelled at you even more. I pushed you away -both literally and figuratively-, complained about how you were getting in the way, and kicked your bag. Papers went flying everywhere, and when you bent down to pick them up with your arms already full I suddenly felt so much remorse, because no-one would come up to help you.

I said I was allergic to peanuts, and accused you of trying to kill me even though there was no way on Earth you would've even known something like that. I rolled my eyes when you kept apologising over and over, even though you didn't even do anything wrong. I stormed off, hand burning from what was left of my coffee and quietly cursing to myself in French.

And I've regretted it to this day.

Truth is, I'm not allergic to peanuts.

But you still never forgot that stupid lie.

Whenever we went to restaurants or cafes and you would order for me you would make sure that neither of us got anything peanut-related, despite it only being me with the "allergy". You would refuse to eat them in front of me, saying it was just a reminder to a food you couldn't have and you didn't want to hurt me like that.

What hurt me was that I never paid enough attention to you as much as you did to me.

When we had to fill in our admission forms for A.C.M.E, you being the organised and helpful person you are, went ahead and filled mine out for me before I even had the chance. And when I looked down at it later and saw the two words _"peanut allergy"_ scribbled down as a dietary requirement, I couldn't help but smile that you had cared enough to remember.

And I know it's stupid, but really? I was having nothing more than a mere bad day when we ran into each other - and I guess I just wanted an excuse to get mad at someone who wasn't me.

But I would do anything to go back to that moment.

And to tell you how much I love peanut butter cookies.

  
_Draft Saved 02/08/19 at 4:30PM_


End file.
